Survival
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Inspired by The Last of Us, and George Andrew Romero's Zombie Movies. Just another Zombie Apocalypse AU.
1. Surviving

_**Sometime in the not too distant future...**_

 _How long has it been now? A few days? Weeks? Years at worst?_

The fire slowly ate away at it's feast of lumber and dry plants that were found back during daylight. But even this light was dangerous.

 _How many people have died?_

A lone wolf howled somewhere over the tree covered mountains. Calling to it's family and just trying to find home.

 _Lucky wolf has a home to go to, while the last of us alive down here have our homes in ruins._

"Mark..." Brown eyes stared unmoved into the only source of light nearby as a nearby body sat up and rested it's head on the man's shoulder. In the light of the fire, long blonde hair seemed to glow as the wind sent a portion into the air.

"What is it, Amy?" Mark sighed as he gently slipped his right arm around her back and held her closer to his body.

"Why are you not asleep? Jack's the one on watch right now." She was right. The green haired Irishman was siting a few yards away with a fully loaded rifle.

"I just can't sleep right now." Mark mumbled as he buried his nose into Amy's hair.

"Get some sleep dude... We don't need you falling asleep when we need you the most." Amy went to lie back down, but Mark kept her from going back to bed.

"Amy..." Mark had words on the tip of his tongue, but he decided to not use them at the moment. Instead, he turned onto his side and put his other arm around her and lied down next to her.

"Night." Amy mumbled into Mark's chest as the two of them slowly fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sooo... Yeah... My first Markiplier fanfiction... I honestly have no idea how it's going to be criticized... I really need to know what you guys think about this. Because I kinda need the feedback to know if I'm doing anything wrong and what I'm doing right... And also... I've been thinking about writing one for... I think... A year now and I tried to, but I kept telling myself I was doing something wrong. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble and I need to finish up the second chapter to this... If this gets at least one positive feedback... Something tells me it might go unnoticed though...

And as always, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. The Beginning of The End

**_Two months ago..._**

"Chica! Chica-bica! Come here, girl! Come here puppersnup!" Mark smiled as the golden retriever gave a short bark and skidded across the kitchen floor and she jumped up into his arms. Causing the four foot nine man to fall onto the floor and have the dog slobber all over his face.

"Chica!" Amy nearly spit out her coffee as she entered the kitchen to see Chica on top of Mark.

"She's okay! She's not killin' me!" Mark laughed as Chica rolled off Mark and tried to hold his hand T-Rex paw style.

"See? She just wants to hold my hand." Amy giggled and Mark held Chica's paw and gave the dog's ears a small tousle.

"So, are we going to PAX East or no?" Amy smiled as she dropped a bag full of winter clothing due to a past experience in Boston.

"Yeah. Lemme go pack my stuff." Mark said as he got off the floor and headed upstairs.

"And we're leaving in an hour, Mark!"

"I know!"

* * *

"Hello everybody!" Mark's ears were nearly murdered as nearly three thousand fans screamed from the seats. It's still kind of baffles Mark that the number of subscribers was a real twenty some million people, and every single individual was unique in a multitude of ways. Not to mention that Amy, Bob, Mandy, Molly, Katherine, Ethan and Tyler were also up on stage... Oh, yeah, and Wade was there too.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies!" In another panel, Jack took a quick glance at the cameras that were live streaming and recording the panel for those who couldn't make it to PAX.

"How are all you guys doing?" Both of the panels continued to cheer as the two major YouTubers started another enjoyable panel.

"So, umm... Questions? Imma go ahead and let you guys ask 'em cuz... Well... I'm all alone up here... Again." Jack chuckled nervously as he stood in front of his crowd and fidgeted with a green bracelet that a fan gave to him a few hours ago.

"I am so happy to be back here again, and I am so happy to see all of you guys either again or for the first time now." Mark gave a smile as he sat down next to Amy and began the hour long ride of several emotions all at once.

Jack however, his panel went with a mishearing here and there, but overall, very smoothly and very enjoyable.

Upon the last fans leaving the panels, Mark and Jack heard the unthinkable.

Gunshots and screams.

"What the..." Mark stood up as someone came shuffling in. Not at a full walk, but stumbling at a very slow pace... And the person was only making moans from their limp jaw.

Mark has seen enough to know what it was. A zombie... But zombies were fictional! Just a figment of human imagination. Parts of scary stories to tell on Halloween or around a camp fire, or just a enemy in movies, TV shows, and video games. Not. Real. But here one comes. Shuffling, and stumbling down an aisle with it's arms lifted to the group up on stage. A real zombie. And there was almost nothing to fight it with.

Mark thought fast and sprinted over to the fire extinguisher off stage. He ran back out, jumped off the stage and swung with all his might with the extinguisher towards the walking corpse's head. The extinguisher connected perfectly with the zombie's head and efficiently snapped it's neck in two. However, snapping the neck doesn't deal with a zombie, and Mark knew that. So he took the extinguisher, held it by the body as he kicked the undead corpse to the floor and hammered the head into the floor until the skull gave a sickening crack. Blood soaked the exterior the extinguisher, and Mark's hands.

"Zombies!" Mark looked to the entrance as he saw a fan who asked a question during the panel scream the name that shook the foundation of reality. Several of the undead piled on top of the person who named them, and true to their myth, began to eat the flesh off the person while they were still alive and screaming for what felt like centuries until one of the corpses efficiently killed the person in a sudden river of blood and gore.

"We regret to inform everyone, but this gathering has been shut down to unexpected difficulties. Please exit in a timely and calm fashion. Have a nice day!"

"Have a nice day! Yeah, I'm having a nice day alright!" Jack shouted as he sliced another zombie's brains in two with the emergency ax and examined the carnage around him.

He had taken off his headset and was about to go backstage as a security guard came onstage and warned him of the strange event that just happened at the entrance. Several hundreds of shuffling and moaning people burst open the front doors and started eating people left and right.

This was hard to believe, but it was a reality when about ten zombies came into the room and headed straight for the guard and the green haired Irishman.

"Always wanted to be in a zombie film... Looks like I'll be in the zombie apocalypse instead." Jack chuckled as he slid the ax handle through a belt loop on his jeans and headed out the door to run face first into Mark.

"Jack, we need to get out of here." Mark said calmly as he caught himself and got Jack to his feet with his blood covered hands on Jack's shoulders. Didn't change a thing since the old blue sweatshirt was stained with the blood from the zombies Jack dealt with just a few moments ago.

"I need to get Signe before we leave." Jack said as he wasted time trying to get "Teamiplier" to help him.

"We'll get her. I promise Jack. But we need to go or we won't have a Signe to rescue." Mark said as he turned to the entrance and smacked another zombie down with the extinguisher.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked as wacked a zombie across the face with a tripod and stepped back as Jack sent the head of the ax through the undead brain.

"Uh... Working on it..." Mark mumbled as he watched the entrance that was swarmed with zombies.

"There's a back door!" Jack shouted as he sent another zombie back to the ground.

"Oh, duh!" Mark said as he smacked himself on the forehead and got the group back into his panel room and sprinted to the back door. They were very lucky to find the back entrance scarce of zombies.

 _Thank God._ Mark thought as he followed the group out the door and headed for the nearest van that could hold the number of people this group was going to be. Amy, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Ethan, Tyler, Signe, Jack, and himself... Ten people... Not too large a group, but not too small either... In survival case, a very good but also a very bad number. So many to keep hydrated and fed... And armed with live ammo... Kind of a problem, but not a problem... Dang it. Stupid survival thoughts from those stupid games...

"Everyone! In the truck!" Mark bolted over to the light blue painted vehicle. They were lucky that the truck was easily large enough to hold maybe even twelve people, four in the front of the truck and eight in the cargo, but they quickly ran into a problem. The key wasn't in the ignition.

"Wait..." From a hunch, Mark pulled down the visor and snatched the keys as they fell down.

"Huh." Jack smiled at Mark's expression as he turned to the back to make sure everyone got into the back in one piece.

"Come on... Come on!" Mark growled as he saw the first of the zombies making their way towards them.

"Looks like they ran out of food back at PAX." Jack tried to lighten the mood as he, Amy and Bob got into the passenger and back seat of the front of the truck.

"Yeah... And we're the freshly arrived shipment." Mark said as he threw the truck in reverse.

"Everybody hold onto something!" Just as Mark said this, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and spun the truck in a one eighty degree turn, then threw the gear in drive and sped through the slowly growing crowd of undead around the convention center.

"Okay, which way to your hotel, Jack?"

"This next left." Jack flinched as Mark ran another zombie over and blood splattered all over the windshield.

"Sorry." Mark shrugged as he turned the windshield wipers on and removed as much blood as possible.

"That wasn't yer fault." Jack said as the hotel slowly came into view, and so did several zombies crawling out of the doors.

"SHIT!" Mark shouted as he slammed his foot on the brakes and nearly saw his life flash before his eyes as Jack pulled a twenty two magnum out of the glove compartment.

"How long was that here!?" Jack didn't reply to Mark's question as he jumped out of the truck and bolted over to the fire escape on the side of the hotel.

"That crazy Irishman..." Mark grumbled as he felt around under the driver's seat and found the feeling of cold metal.

"How many guns are in this truck?" Amy raised an eyebrow as Mark pulled a rifle out from under the seat.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Mark replied as he quickly rolled down the window and pulled the truck back a few meters to give some space to pick a few zombies off.

"Jack had better move fast." Mark mumbled as he pointed the rifle out the window and started picking zombies off slowly but efficiently.

"SIGNE! SIGNE!" Jack screamed as he hacked another head off a zombie and blasted the brains out of another.

"Seán?" Signe opened the door of their room to see Jack covered in blood and holding a pistol in one hand and a fire ax in another.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain. We need to get outta here." Jack grabbed Signe's wrist and led her back to the way he came in.

"Mark! I see Jack!" Mark drove forward to the very lip of the slowly shrinking horde from the hotel as Jack and his girlfriend ran up to the truck.

"COME ON!" Mark yelled as he continued to pick off more zombies as Jack helped Signe climb up into the back with Ethan, Tyler, Wade, Molly and Mandy.

"JACK!" The green haired man gave a small growl as he turned and fired three rounds into the nearest zombies in quick session as he got into the passenger seat again.

"GO!" Mark didn't hesitate to Jack's yell as he threw the truck into reverse and sped backward as he continued to fire zombies in the face.

As he hit a crossroad, he threw the truck back into drive and started revving the engine.

"Mark? What the fok are ya doin'?" Jack gave a questionable look at Mark's smile.

"I just wanna see what this baby can do."

"MARK!" Mark ignored everyone's yell as he floored the gas pedal and started firing more bullets into the crowd of zombies.

"COME ON!" Mark started laughing as the truck started mowing down the crowd with Jack cursing in both English and Irish as he picked off zombies that the truck would miss and could possibly latch onto the truck and become a problem.

"MARK! I KNOW IT'S FUNNY WHEN YOU'RE A SOCIOPATH IN GAMES, BUT NOT IN REAL LIFE!" Bob yelled as he shook the half Korean by his shoulders.

Mark just simply giggled as he relished the sight of the gallons of blood and gore, as if he forgot that this was real and not a video game.

"MARK!" Amy shouted as she held Jack's ax out the window for any zombies Jack had to evade.

"Don't worry... There's just a few more blocks to go and we'll be out of here." Mark laughed as he returned back to hitting zombie after zombie with the front of the truck.

"YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT, YOU PIECE O' SHITE!" Jack nearly turned his twenty two magnum on Mark as the driver was slowly satisfying his blood and gore thirst.

* * *

Yeah... I listened to Don't Stop Me Now by Queen in that part with Mark driving over the zombies. Sorry.

Also, should I raise the rating to M with all this blood and gore, or can you guys handle all of this? Then again, as the description said, I should tell you guys that I have seen all but Diary of the Dead in Romero's Zombie Saga. So, I've seen the people who have had zombies dig into people's abdomens and feast on their intestines or just straight up rip their heads off with their screams getting higher pitched as their vocal cords are stretched in the process... ... ... Holy crap... I just realized how disturbing that actually is... AND I LOVE IT TO DEATH! Then again, I also enjoy Mark's play through of the newest Doom... I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for fake blood and gore. Real stuff, I'd probably lose my entire stomach seeing that stuff in person.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I... I may or may not be working on chapter three already...

Okay, this author's note has gone on long enough.

And as always, I'll see you guys later!

~Jak Cooper the Lombax


	3. Mourning and Adapting

_**One week after PAX East...**_

"Mark... We forgive you. Not a single one of us got a scratch from your... Driving. We're all still alive... For now." Mark gave a deep breath as he lifted his head from the wheel to see the outskirts of Cincinnati... They had searched the outskirts a day ago... There was nothing... And...

"I'm not being quiet about seven days ago, Jack... You know why I'm quiet now..."

 **Two days ago...**

The house was a wreck when they found it. Lucy and Bubbles were gone...glass littered the floor, and a drawing tablet was lying on the floor with a nasty crack splitting the still in the works page of the web comic that only belonged to one person in the world. That person lying next to the tablet...his long hair going in several directions and a pool of blood where his face would be. Jason Thomas Fischbach...was dead.

"MOM!" Mark screamed as he started searching the house as best as he could while slowly slipping into a panic attack.

"Mark, quiet. There could be m-" Amy was cut short as Mark suddenly stopped screaming when he looked in his old bedroom.

"Mom..." Tears were already falling down his face as Mark saw the horrid sight. His mother still had the expression of mourning for her lost son, yet also with the expression of helpless fear as she tried to fend off the undead. Her throat was ripped out and her heart had been ripped out of her chest while she was still alive.

"Mom...no.." Mark sobbed as he forced himself to perform the unthinkable. He pointed a recently acquired pistol from a dead police officer at the forehead of his mother...and he pulled the trigger to keep her from turning into a zombie later. It still broke Mark into a million pieces as another gun shot signaled that someone did the same to his brother.

Mark let out a wail of agony symbolizing his broken spirit as he pulled his mother's corpse close and continued to mourn over losing his closest family members...it was all that he could truly do over this situation. He'd take his anger out on the first lone zombie that walks into his sight.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Mark shouted as he bolted out the door and shot a zombie that had stumbled out of the woods by freak coincidence.

Mark only screamed out in rage as he punched the zombie over and over until it's head was just a mess of broken bones, teeth, and a mush of what used to be it's brain. When his vision cleared from his anger and sorrow, he stood up and returned into the house.

The next few hours were spent wrapping Mark's mother and brother in blankets from the house and digging graves for the two. Upon the soil being resurfaced with the two corpses underneath it; Mark quietly sat down on his knees and fidgeted with nearby blades of grass.

"I'll miss you... I'll miss coming back here at Christmas... ... I wish I had gotten here before all this hell happened... ... ... I'm sorry... And all I can say is I'm sorry, because all I did was fail you. I should have spent more time here with you... ... But I didn't... And I'm sorry for not being there... ... ... I'm so sorry..." The others stood a few meters away, to give Mark the space to say his final thoughts to his mother and brother.

 _ **One week after PAX East...**_

"Okay... So... Where to now?" Mark sighed as he swallowed a bite of a sandwich from the food the group had scavenged from nearby convent stores.

"Well... We need food to last, clothes for warm and cold weather, weapons, and a shelter... Or we could forget the shelter and go nomad across North and South America." The group stayed silent as they thought over the options.

"I vote nomad. It seems the best to me. We won't have a location keepin' us anchored to protect somethin' we really don't need and the back of the truck can hold loads." Jack was the first to cast the vote.

"I'm with Jack. It seems logical and also stupid... But it's better than trying to recreate at the moment. We can settle down somewhere permanently at a later time." Bob sided with the Irishman on the choice somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah... It seems better. I'm with Jack." Amy nodded as she further tipped the nomadic choice in favor over a settlement.

"I see the point, that and ten people is better in the long run than forty or even fifty." Mark added his thoughts to the figurative voting board. Which left the others to decide.

In the end, all favored the idea of moving as often as possible while working out the sleeping schedule. The two who have night watch sleep as much as possible during the day. When they are shifted back to day, they stay awake as long as they can during the day, while two others switch to night watch. The two are at random each week, which means everyone has to night watch at some point. The others have different roles when not a night watch. The roles are as follows: Supplies scavenger, Night watch guards, and gasoline or new vehicle scavenger.

Supplies are as listed: Guns, ammo for guns, food, water, medicines and first aid items, and batteries for any flashlights or other items that need a source of power, and lastly clothes for an upcoming season. Any items such as night vision goggles that can be found must be picked up.

The most recent scavenge resulted in food that had to be eaten soon, several bags of batteries ranging in types, two medium sized crates of ammo with two rifles for the abundance of ammo, several gallons of water with several jackets for the current weather and several articles of clothing for summer, a large box of medicine and anti venom, and several different kinds of bandages ranging from ACE bandages for sprains to band aids for minor cuts.

From those supplies, it was easily seen that the group wasn't going to die any time soon, but it is still unknown what would happen in the future.

 ** _Two months after PAX East...A.K.A. Present Day for this work of fanfiction..._**

"JACK!" Mark quickly pulled the trigger on his rifle as he pointed the gun at the head of a zombie that was getting too close to the green haired Irishman.

"Thanks for savin' my life. Does this mean Septiplier is still a thing?"

"How about you shut up and protect your girlfriend." Mark had to give a small chuckle as Jack seemed to keep his childish side still alive even at a time like this. Even if they were living a nomadic life, they still ran into zombies on scavenge hunts for supplies and with summer on the way, they'd need a lot of water to keep from dehydrating and Mark himself had already started showing signs of mild dehydration.

"Yeah yeah... I hear ya, Rick Grimes." Jack gave a small chuckle as he pulled a newly acquired short sword that he himself painted green for his use. Amy had the fire ax that Jack brought from PAX East and she had grown to using it quite well.

The rest had found their own weapons of their liking, with mostly rifles or pistols for ranged and short swords to even Tyler wielding a two handed broad sword for close combat. Mark decided upon a katana found in the same sword shop that Jack found his.

"Hey!" Mark jumped back and quickly drew said katana from it's sheath at his side and sliced the top of a zombie's head from where he stood.

"Do you need me to save you?"

"Shut up, Jack!" Mark shouted as he picked the med pack up and started running back to the truck with Jack following just a few steps behind him and a large horde of zombies moaning for their flesh behind them. (Not in that way. Get your head out of the gutter.)

"HEEEEEY!" Amy turned her gaze from the front of the truck to the sound of Mark and Jack screaming their heads off at them. Upon seeing why the two were screaming, Amy couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Mark and Jack running for their lives from a gigantic army of zombies. They were very lucky that it was zombies instead of fans, due to zombies not being able to run.

"Hey! We're moving!" Amy shouted to Bob and Wade, who were walking up to the truck with four clear plastic gas cans filled with gasoline they had scavenged that day. The two burst into a sprint as the two who had a horde of zombies behind them for closer to the vehicle.

"AMY! START THE TRUCK ALREADY!" Mark yelled as he took a split second to turn around and fire five rounds into the closest five zombies.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Amy shouted back as she started the truck and waited for Bob and Wade to get in the back with Mandy, Molly, Signe, Tyler, and Ethan.

" AMY!" Mark didn't yell anymore as he and Jack arrived to the truck. The Irish man climbed into the back passenger seat next to Katherine with Mark taking the driver seat.

The half Korean started the engine and floored the gas pedal as soon as he sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door behind him.

"The next time I tell you to start the truck, you start the truck." Now several miles out of the Ohio borders, it was a question of where they were due to cell phones being useless two weeks after PAX East. And physical maps were a bit confusing.

"Mark..." Amy was stopped as Mark raised his hand to stop her.

"I know... Just... ... Can you or can you not follow orders?" Mark sighed as he watched the others pitch camp a few meters away from the truck.

"I can follow orders, but not one that involves leaving you to die." Amy said as she turned to see the fire being lit for the night.

"Amy...", Mark turned his girlfriend's face back to him by gently placing his left hand on her cheek. When she turned to look, he held her face and looked her in the eyes.

"There may be a day that I won't come back from a hunt... I need to know that you'll continue living without me. Will you fight to live on after my passing?" Amy hesitated, but gave Mark a nod to Mark's question.

"Good." Mark sighed as he pulled Amy into a calming hug.

"But if you're just on the lip of a zombie horde, I'll do my best to save you." Amy said as she rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

* * *

A much more calm ending, no? I'm actually having fun writing this! I will say that I'm, believe it or not, happy that only a small number are reading this... It makes me remember the days of old when I first arrived to this website. A nice little piece of nostalgia, thank you so much.

(I also may or may not have chapter four already in the works.)

So, if you guys have any feed back, just leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Hit the fave button if you like it, and as always, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	4. To A New Hell

_**Three months and three days after PAX East...**_

"Okay, where are we?" Mark groaned in frustration as he slowed the truck to a stop in front of a street sign on the nearly empty highway.

"By the map... We're just outside of... ... Missouri?"

"ACCEPT IT! WE'RE LOST!" Jack yelled from the back of the truck as he thumped the back of his head against the glass.

"Hey, at least we're lost and not dead."

"Yeah... That makes this loads better." The Irishman's shoulder's slumped as he looked off to the side to keep himself from looking at the others. Nothing but empty lands stretched out as far as the eyes could see... And beyond his eye sight was cities filled with the walking undead.

"When there is no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth." Mark mumbled as he noticed Seán looking out to the horizon.

"Day of the Dead much?"

"It was a good movie." Mark replied to Bob's remark.

"Okay, so we can either head north and see what Canada has to offer, or go south and see if Mexico is possible with that stupid wall on the border."

"Canada." The group agreed in unison, but only due to the risk of being stuck on the top of the wall at a critical moment.

 _ **Three months and four days after PAX East...**_

The next day began with a rough morning. Mark, although getting rehydrated, threw up the mouthful of water he attempted to drink. And it didn't help that on that day, it was easily ninety degrees just twenty miles north where they had turned from going west back to California and up to Canada.

"I'm fine. I just tried to drink too much." Mark coughed as his body rejected the amount of water.

"Mark..."

"I'll take smaller sips... I made a mistake trying to take a mouthful anyway." Mark took a small sip of water to show Amy that there was nothing to fear... Until he coughed the water back up again.

"Mark, just... Just take baby sips."

"Fine, M-" Mark stopped himself from saying the word... It still hurt even after a few months of dealing with...

"I know... I miss her too." Amy pulled Mark into a hug when she realized what he was going to call her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? It was yours that happened. If anything, I'm sorry." Amy gave a small sigh as the rest finished destroying the camp fire and getting everything back in the truck.

"Are you up to driving today, or should Seán drive?" Jack turned his head as Amy said his name.

"I... Um... I still don't 'ave my driver's license."

"You have a theoretical license." Mark gave a small chuckle at his joke as Jack gave a shrug and agreed to drive if Mark couldn't.

In the end of that morning, Mark was driving down a nearly empty highway, save the rare driver headed either north or south on the road.

 _We're gonna survive this._ Mark always reminded himself when he saw someone alive drive past them... If they died, they wouldn't be the very last to go. There were still survivors... And something told Mark that the last of them would never go down with a fight.

 _ **Four months after PAX East...**_

"There! There it is!" Amy gave a smile as she pointed at the border that they had been hunting down for nearly three weeks. They still had the truck from PAX, getting gas from passing stations and abandoned vehicles that still had gas in them. They kept their blades and guns as clean as possible, and they had gained survival skills that were vital to their lives.

"Halt!" Mark had already stopped the truck before the man with the rifle approached their vehicle.

"State business."

"We're trying to get out of the States."

"... Vhy? Aren't States greatest country in world?" The guard had a thick Slavic accent as he pointed the rifle in Seán's face.

"No! America sucks! There's zombies walking all across the country."

"Da. Ve have Zombies in dis land too. But ve have them for protection. Now, Vhy does a small group wish to enter dis country?"

"We want to be safe from the zombies. We don't want to keep running from them and we can't fight them alone." Amy gave the Slavic guard a desperate tone in her voice.

Mark could only think of insane profanities and insults and actions he'd preform on the Slav as the guard looked at Amy in a way that was definitely not good.

"Fine. Let newcomers in!" The Slav shouted to the guards behind the barbed wire fence.

"Thank you." Mark gave a dominant growl to his voice as he put a hand on Amy's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Velcome." The Slav gave a dirty grin to Amy as he took a puff from his cigarette and he blew the smoke into Mark's face.

Mark's reply was to slam the gas pedal down on the floor and he ran the Slav's left foot over in the process. The guard gave a yelp as he jumped off his now lame foot and tried to nurse it on the ground while also shouting Slavic swears back at the blue truck.

"Thank you, Mark. I didn't like that guy too much either."

"I hope he burns." Mark growled as he slowed the truck down as they entered Canada... And a new kind of Hell.

* * *

So, obviously, yes there are survivors. Duh. Since when was there something zombie related and there never was any survivors? Yes, Day of the Dead ends with every character that is seen on screen dying, but there were survivors that didn't appear. Walking Dead has cities of survivors that have their ways of making it to the next day of their lives. The Last of Us had small, but quite a good number of groups of survivors, those of you who haven't played it or seen someone play it, go see it. It's a very good game. Not for kiddies though.

Anyway, leave a review if you have feed back. Hit the Fave button if you liked it, and as always, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
